


Little Kiss

by SuperStitious18



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, Scars, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStitious18/pseuds/SuperStitious18
Summary: A few weeks after having been rescued from Neron and her own personal Purgatory, Ava is still struggling with a few of her scars and soms of the emotional aftermath from her time there.----------Set after 4x12
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 153





	Little Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt "kiss on a scar"

Ava's frown deepened the longer that she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her form wasn't bad, per se but there were a few things that upset her. For one, she felt like she was too tall, Sara said she was the perfect height but still...

Maybe she wasn't, it wasn't even the biggest particular insecurity of hers right now. 

She poked at her shoulder, hissing slightly as the sensitive scar from Neron's torture stung. It was still somewhat of a wound, a large crescent moon shape that stretched from the front of her shoulder to just under her collarbone. Ava frowned at it, why was it taking so long to heal? Gideon couldn't close it because it was magical in nature, Constantine was useless and Nora didn't know what to do.

But still. Ava wanted it over with, it was unpleasant to look at and she could barely stand having it exposed for Sara to see.

Her girlfriend, Sara Lance was the most badass, the strongest woman she had evern known and she had the saddest, deepest eyes that showed every once of pain and regret she had everytime she saw Ava the past week since the rescue. She was out at the moment, but if Ava knew her as well as she did, then Sara was rushing through her shopping to get back home to Ava as quick as she could.

Home. It was such a strange concept now. Ava thought she felt at home here, in this apartment, she thought she felt safe, safe enough to invite Sara to share it with her, at least part time. But then, a few days passed and nothing. It had been almost a week in her depressive cycle and regret over her outburst when she was suddenly fighting for her life against a demon who wanted to use her to house a fellow demon.

It didn't feel safe anymore. Not here, not the Bureau, not... not even her relationship with Sara did. All of it felt like a lie.

Ava winced as she pulled on another shirt. The wound still stung but it was getting better, she had to focus on that or else she'd go back into her spiral. She had to cover it, she had to, Sara wouldn't want to be reminded of...

"Ava? Ava!" Sara's panicked voice rang through her, their, apartment as bags of groceries hit the floor with an audible thud. "Where are you?" 

She quickly stepped out of the bathroom, a small, genuine smile on her face as she saw the moment that Sara saw her. Sara's face relaxed into a look of relief and she rushed over to Ava, hands grabbing her face to drag her down so she could kiss her girlfriend.

"That's some welcome." Ava chuckled, pressing her forehead against Sara's, their nose barely brushing. She gazed into her girlfriend's teary eyes, worry now coming to the surface. "What's wrong?"

"You weren't answering your phone when I asked you to let me in. I got worried, I was scared that-" Sara snifflled, her eyes flitted about Ava's face just to make sure Ava was here. That she was here and she was her Ava. "I don't want to lose you again."

Ava smiled a little. It was nice, to feel wanted and to feel like her girlfriend wanted her around. It was nice to see that Sara was opening up more too, that she was being honest about what scared her. And maybe, maybe Ava should be toom

"I can't promise that you won't, not with the lives we lead." Ava started, almost wincing in pain as Sara's grip on her tightened before it relaxed. She worried that she hurt Ava, pulling her hands off of her face to inspect where her hands had been. "I'm okay, you didn't hurt me." 

"I'm sorry-"

"No, no. Don't be, okay? I love you." 

Sara sniffled and kissed her softly. "I love you."

Ava sighed as more of her fears melted away as they have been doing more and more since her trip to purgatory. Sara's hand gently touched her collar, her touch ghosting over the half scar that was hidden under Ava's shirt. 

"How is it?" She asked, oh so quietly. 

"It's... aggravating." Sara's open and earnest gaze prompted her to continue as they stayed wrapped up in each other. "It's almost gone but, but then what? I'll have it for the rest of my life and it's nowhere near as bad as some of the things you've been through and I feel bad for being mopey about it but-"

Sara stopped her from rambling on by kissing the tip of her nose. "Hey, don't compare the two. They're both horrible, okay?" Ava nodded dumbly. It was her turn to be all misty eyed and sniffly while in the arms of her lover. "Ava, I love you, I love you so much that I don't even have the words to describe it most of the time. I'm honored you're sharing this with me, I want to hear about what's bothering you."

Ava nodded before she pulled back from Sara, albeit reluctantly. She hesitated before she pulled the collar of her shirt aside to expose the scar. There wasn't a bra strap to move as the fabric and the tightness of it had irritated her skin enough to where she had to clean it up and it had led her to stare at herself in the mirror an unnaturally long time. 

Sara's eyes softened and she gently touched the skin under the wound. This one had been the worst of all of the ones and it had taken so long to even start to heal, she could see why it was a source of irritation for Ava especially. "Does it feel better?"

Ava nodded. 

"That's good." Sara murmured before softly pressing a kiss right next to it. Ava giggled at the ticklish feeling of her girlfriend's lips, she knew what Sara was trying to do but damned if it wasn't working.

Except, after Sara pulled back, the scar started shimmering a soft, bright yellow and it thoroughly confused them. They didn't know what to make of it, they were just frozen in place as the magical beam of light persisted for a few moments before it paled and then went away. All that was left, was smooth skin with the scar still there but not as angry, nor as painful as it had been for weeks now.

But seriously, what the hell happened?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, please let me know what you thought or come hmu on my tumblr ar superstitous20!


End file.
